Very Large-Scale Time Line
Very Large Scale Time Line (by Billions of Years) Timeline of Northern Universe (beyond Alphecca): Twelve Billion BC Corona Borealis sent out its message when the early galaxies condense out of the primal nebulae. Since this message disturbed the background radiation distribution, it statistically tilted the local universe toward galaxy formations of the type favored by Corona. The message passed from Hercules to Centaurus and Coma. Eleven to Nine Billion BC Centaurus passed the message to Pavo-Indus, (11 billion) who, in turn, sent it to Virgo (9 billion). Eight Billion to Seven Billion BC Hercules rejected the message (8 billion), and became the first Malthusian, and drew Centaurus into its influence (7 billion). Pavo-Indus, an Amalthean, regards itself as the mother of Virgo civilization, and is particularly offended at the apostasy of Centaurus, it own mother. The Malthusians determined that they could copy the technology and practices of the hypothetical Ulteriors, and create a small and local continuum that was negative-entropy. Andromeda drawn into the influence Hercules and Centaurus. Centaurus (which was further from Corona Borealis, and able to risk defiance that Hercules could not) began construction on the Great Attractor. The Great Attractor was an energy windfall. Negative Entropy (extropy) was proven to work in the ultrasmall scale of merely clusterian distances. Six Billion BC The client became the patron: Centaurus dominated and prevented Hercules, now reluctant and miserable, from returning to the Amalthean party (6.5 billion). Coma became apostate (6 billion) Five Billion BC Centaurus influenced the development in the young and aggressive (at that time) Hydra supercluster (5 billion). Hydra became a Malthusian. At about this time, Pavo-Indus, offended at the apostasy of Centaurus, sought for its own protection to become the client of Sculptor. Four Billion BC At 4 billion, influences from Hercules and Centaurus swung the newly-formed Shapely Cluster to the Malthusian side. The psychology of Shapely is influenced by the fact that it had never been an Amalthean, and ergo was not apostate. The current density of the Shapely Supercluster is a result of preliminary preparation to create a second Great Attractor. Virgo is torn between Hydra (for the Malthusians) and Pavo-Indus (for the Amaltheans), but currently favors Malthus. Onset of the Throne War in Milky Way. Timeline of the Southern Universe (beyond Achernar): Twelve Billion BC At the opposite end of the visible universe, 12 billion years ago, a supercivilization arose in the vast Horologium Supercluster, also received the message from the Ulteriors, but, unlike the Corona Borealis, rejected it, and entered into a philosophy which is neither Malthusian nor Amalthean, neither Extropian nor Entropian, but fatalistic and self-destructive. The Malthusians wish to survive by sacrificing the weak; the Amaltheans wish to survive by surrendering to the Ulteriors; the Horologues wish only to live out their allotted time in a closed and entropic universe, and die. They are thus willing sacrifices and enablers of Malthusians, and so can be considered members of the Malthusian faction, albeit passive. Ten Billion BC Sculptor, colonized from Horologium around 10 billion years before current time, but disdaining of the passivity, independently adopted a Malthusian philosophy, and began the construction of its own Extropy Engine, which lead to the Sculptor Wall. Nine Billion BC At 9 Billion before present, Sculptor received the teaching of the Ulteriors and become convinced of the validity of the message (albeit in a more strict and ruthless version than Corona Borealis). Sculptor holds that neutrality is treason: hence it right and proper to use force to compel the contraction of the Eschaton Directional Engine. Eight Billion BC Sculptor at about 8 billion years before current time became the patron of the unwilling Capricornus Supercluster, which pulled Sculptor’s attention the away from the Northern Universe. Pisces-Cetus underwent sophotransmogrification by the fierce and active Sculptor, and seeing the ruthless treatment afforded Capricornus, abrogated its indenture, turning to the large and somnolent Horologium for aid. Seven Billion to Six Billion BC Horologium was briefly (between 7 billion and 6 billion years) stirred from its lethargy, and used its influence to fund several hundred billion local wars and millions of years of engineering efforts, to sever relations between Pisces-Cetus and Sculptor. Eventually it was done. Pisces-Cetus is considered a client of Horologium, even though that great, dark power is not an active player in the Eschaton Directional Engine War. Five Billion BC At about 5 billion, Pavo-Indus, offended at the apostasy of Centaurus, sought for its own protection to become the client of Sculptor. Only at this point did Sculptor recover to its prewar level of Noösphere intellect and pan-superclusterian environmental control. It has recently become active in the Northern area of the Universe, even so far as to influence the philosophy of Pavo-Indus and hence Virgo. The militant nature of the Collaborations within Andromeda and Milky Way, including the scheme of indentured Sophotransmogrification, is a Sculptor intellectual artifact. Timeline of Local Group Events Nine Billion BC (8,800,000,000 BC) The galactic 'thin disk' of the Milky Way formed. (8,500,000,000 BC) Rise of the Colloquium in the Perseus Arm. Eldest of all surviving Forerunner races. The Colloquium assists the rise of high-metallic Population One stars, a very early example of astrocultural husbandry. Five Billion BC (4,500,000,000 BC) Rise of the Magisterium in Scutum-Crux Arm. (4,300,000,000 BC) Contact with Canis Major Dwarf satellite galaxy (on behalf of Pavo-Indus) inspires the Magisterium and Colloquium civilizations to collaborate. First evidence of mass Sophotransmogrification. (4,100,000,000 BC) Magisterium and Colloquium cooperation gives rise to the Panspermians, who occupy a favorable position linking Cygnus, Perseus and Sagittarius. (4,000,000,000 BC) Panspermians begin cultivation of terrestrial and subterrestrial worlds in the Orion Arm. Four Billion BC (3,600,000,000 BC) Suspected date of earliest infiltration by Andromeda. Symbiosis in LMC assisted to Archon-wide sapience. (3,200,000,000 BC) Symbiosis attacks Canis Major Dwarf galaxy. The Monoceros ring forms as debris as stars are abducted. (NOTE: that current science places the formation of the Monoceros Ring at nine billion year ago. This estimate would be correct if the formation were natural.) Three Billion BC (2,050,000,000 BC) The First Awareness: Under Colloquium - Magisterium leadership the tentative galaxy-wide collaboration attempted a more complete unity, verging on self awareness. Symbiosis and Panspermians are part of the Collaborative effort. A golden age. A local strand of the Eschaton Direction Engine is threaded through the core of Milky Way at this time. One Billion BC (1,000,000,000 BC) The Throne of Milky Way briefly wakes, immediately begins to decline. First evidence of Andromeda interference in the cliometry of Milky Way and to discourage cooperation between large scale mind systems. Current. First phase of the Throne War. Andromeda by stealth interferes with the Second Awareness. See Large Scale Time Line. One Billion AD (1,000,000,000 AD) Orion Arm grows to predominance, conquers the Lesser Magellanic Cloud. Cold Equations abandoned in favor of Infinity Count Equations. Time of the Second Awareness. Two Billion AD (2,000,000,000 AD) Andromeda and Milky Way begin to exchange longrange fire. Globular clusters of both riven away. Three Billion AD (3,000,000,000 AD) Andromeda and Milky Way enter mental war, mutually destroy each other. Milky Way recovers first, enters a time of Third Awareness. Four Billion AD (4,000,000,000 AD) Andromeda capitulates. Local Group destroyed by spacetime singularity collapse. The Interior Continuum created. Four to Nine Billion AD (4,000,000,000 AD to 9,000,000,000 AD) Interior Continuum War. Montrose, with other dissatisfied servants of Virgo, rebels against Del Azarchel and his thrones. The opposing forces, operating on intergalactic scale, each use the local segment of the Eschaton Engine to bend spacetime and organized the maneuver of flotillas of galaxies and satellite galaxies. The Interior Continuum destroyed. Nine Billion AD (9,000,000,000 AD) Representatives of Hydra (for the Malthusians) and Pavo-Indus (for the Amaltheans) manifest themselves and halt the Interior Continuum War. Del Azarchel exiled to Horologium. Horologium Supercluster warps timespace to propel the beam information carrying all incoming versions of Del Azarchel, Montrose, and Rania into the remote future. Twenty-One Billion AD (21,000,000,000 AD) Pancosmic Dyson Surface completed. Onset of Big Rip conditions. End of Time. Final Duel between Del Azarchel and Montrose. Operation of the Eschaton Directional Engine. Source: Appendix D. Count to Infinity.